Episode 8486 (8th October 2014)
Plot Ken goes on about Peter’s trial, annoying Deirdre who can't take the strain anymore. She explodes at Ken when he asks if he's the only one taking the matter seriously. He apologises and Tracy suggests that no one mentions it again for the day. Alya bemoans not being able to get a job and avoids talking to Gary in front of Zeedan. Liz is sanguine about the loss of Tony but Eileen isn't surprised he upped sticks and ran out on her and suggests a night out to cheer themselves up. Roy checks that Carla is alright about the upcoming trial and she is furious at Rob when he is rude to him. Steve checks up on melanoma when he worries about a growing mole on his arm but Michelle is dismissive. Alya sees Gary and Izzy fussing over Jake. Max has a well-behaved doctor's appointment and Kylie is happy until she discovers that David is still keeping his pills locked away. She walks out. Rob and Carla make up and Ken invites her to tea. Eva sees Kylie waiting for a bus and thinks she is going to see Callum again. Kylie lets the bus go to prove a point. The meal is tense and gets worse when Peter rings up. Tracy gives the game away that Carla is there and he asks to speak to her but she takes the phone and hangs up. Gary engineers an opportunity to speak to Alya alone. She tells Gary their kiss was a mistake: they are from different backgrounds, he’s got a partner and a child and they should forget the matter. Tracy goads Carla and as the row escalates Deirdre loses the plot, throwing a trifle across the room at the wall. Julie and Eva innocently feed Steve's paranoia about the mole. Liz insists she and Eileen go clubbing on their night out and Julie joins them. Ken suggests maybe it is time Deirdre spent some time away with Bev Unwin as she is clearly struggling to cope with everything. Ken tells Tracy about Jim's threats to Peter. David apologises to Kylie and tells her he trusts her. She tells him she loves him but he confesses his feeling that she's unhappy with something. Rob asks Carla to be his supporter at the wedding. She happily agrees and tells him she's dreading the trial. He tells her not to worry as Peter will soon be out of their lives... Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Just Nick's *Rosamund Street *14 Victoria Street - Interior *Roy's Rolls Notes *Final appearance of Anne Kirkbride as Deirdre Barlow. Originally the actress left for a three-month break from the programme, however she died on 19th January 2015. The character's death was featured in Episode 8678 (8th July 2015). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter phones the Barlows' house and asks to speak to Carla, but Tracy is furious when she hangs up on him and Deirdre loses her cool as the row escalates; and an irate Kylie discovers David is keeping the cupboard containing Max's pills locked and storms off to The Rovers. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,100,000 viewers (10th place). Notable dialogue Deirdre Barlow: "The jelly hasn't set!" Carla Barlow: "Well, then, you speak to him. And while you're at it, you can give him a few tips on how to get off." Tracy Barlow: "Oh, you cheeky cow!" Rob Donovan: "Can we all, please, just calm..." Deirdre Barlow: "It hasn't, look!" Tracy Barlow: "Well, it doesn't matter!" Deirdre Barlow: "Yes, it does! Jelly shouldn't run, it should wobble!" ''(throws her trifle at the wall) '' Category:2014 episodes